Complejo de identidad
by HardLohve
Summary: Bah, hoy siento muuucha pereza para ponerme a pensar en sumarys, sorry. (Mañana ya lo pienso, palabra, ejem). De momento, basta decir que este fic va dedicado a Lady Julia Stark, por el amigo Invisible 2013 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras. –Lo dicho. Espero te guste, chiqui.


¡Hola!

Nuevas Navidades, nuevos regalos, nuevo AI.

Este, en concreto, está dedicado a Lady Julia Stark, del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

Conste que estas Navidades, las musas me visitaron mucho, porque por primera vez, y contrario a lo que yo me esperaba, pude escribir dos regalos. (Y este es empujado por tu segunda petición). El siguiente –que sí, por si te lo preguntabas, será este tan temido momento que he detestado y disfrutado escribir entre Meñique y Sansa- vendrá entre mañana y pasado, ¿sí? porque lo tengo completo en otro ordenador que he prestado, y como lo importante era al menos subir uno hoy… Pues aquí lo tienes.

Tras esta súper parrafada, jaja, te dejo con la lectura.

¡Espero que te guste! (eih, eres libre de decir también lo contrario, jaja). Y ojalá los demás, AI o no AI, me comentéis igualmente en el recuadrito de abajo. ¿sí?

Pues ahora sí que sí. ¡amén! Feliz Navidad a todos. Y a leer.

Pero antes...

-…-…-

Disclaimer: la reina madre es de Martin; de lo contrario, se la agenciaría Disney como villana maestra, molona y suprema, xddd

-…-…-

Desde un rincón del alto estrado del cuarto del ala oeste, una Lannister de ojos jade miraba desde la ventana del piso superior del castillo de su padre cómo los caballeros de abajo entrenaban con sus espadas, cómo Jaime aprendía, mandoble a mandoble, a ser uno de ellos. Sintió un fuerte arrebato de anhelo; deseaba tener ella también un arma y aprender a utilizarla. Deseaba poder unirse a ellos, o de agarrar una, lo quisieran ellos o no, y abrirse camino a punta de golpes, sablazos y vísceras rotas para escapar de aquel lugar y la bruma de monotonía que envolvía a toda Roca Casterly y huir hacia... ¿A dónde podría viajar?

–Cersei.

Quizás hacia el océano azul que se extendía inmenso de punta a punta del horizonte, se dijo distraídamente, recorriendo pasiva los hilos colorines del bastidor del lienzo que, en teoría, tendría que estar bordando. Sí. Podría disfrazarse de chico, montarse en un barco y atravesar el mar Angosto para vivir mil aventuras...

–¡Cersei!...

La chica suspiró, extasiada por sus ensoñaciones. Aquel mundo de caballería y espada la apasionaba; debía ser una vida ajetreada y divertida, llena de luchas limpias, gloria y honor, llena de independencia. Sí. Debía de ser así; no lo idealizaba. Pensándolo bien, podría huir y refugiarse en el bosque del norte. Aprender a cazar, a trepar, a silbar...

–¡Oye! Presta atención, niña.

Lo que sí estaba claro, sabía Cersei, era que ella no deseaba ser una chica más, de entre la nobleza usual de alcurnia estirpe. Odiaba que le impusieran sí o sí algo y, por consiguiente, detestaba cualquier educación dirigida a ser toda y únicamente una dama como, en mandato de su padre, le correspondía por ser mujer.

No obstante de que sus puntadas eran excelentes, sus bailes encandiladores y sus cantos melodiosos, lo cierto era que Cersei quería dejar de tejer, de rezar, de preparar bailes y de cantar. Sus miras no estaban depositadas únicamente en las nupcias que tendría que contraer cuando fuera mayor, y aunque intuía que su posible marido iba a ser noble y apuesto -bueno, en realidad no lo intuía; eso era lo mínimo a esperar, teniendo en cuenta la casta de su sangre y linaje- no dejaba de sentir que un matrimonio, cualquiera que fuese, era una venta, un contrato a expensas de su cuerpo y de lo que ella deseara para sí misma.

–¡Pequeña Lannister!

–¡Sí! –Respondió Cersei, pegando un bote en el asiento, saliendo a duras penas de su ensimismamiento–. ¿Deseas algo, septa?

La mujer se llevó una mano a la cadera; a pesar de estar sentada, su severidad no desmerecía en modo alguno la rigidez del moño prieto y encanecido que la definía.

–¿Lo deseas tú? –Replicó la septa con dureza.

No. Lo que sobre todo deseaba Cersei era entrenar con espadas de madera como Jaime, correr por el campo de la mano de su hermano y ensuciarse ambos de barro sin temor a reprimendas. Lo que deseaba era que aquel bicho asesino, aquel enano lenguaraz de ojos dispares y entrometidos, no se hubiera apropiado de la vida de su madre. Lo que deseaba era ser un espíritu libre que volara al encuentro de una Joanna viva y un Tywin que la mirara con orgullo y afecto aunque fuera por primera vez.

–¿En qué andan metidos tus pensamientos, niña? –Insistió en saber la septa; al hablar, su voz derrochaba ímpetu y determinación.

–En nada –masculló la joven –, septa –añadió al instante. Se removió inquieta dentro del largo vestido de seda rosa con bordadas perlas en la parte del corpiño que la ataviaba; los dedos le apretaban dentro de los zapatos, y el cuero cabelludo la picaba bajo la redecilla de hilo plateado que recogía sus rubios rizos ensortijados con numerosas orquillas. Impulsada por un arrebato de locura, se atrevió a confesar–, sólo... En que quiero ser un caballero. O un erudito. Los bailes, las fiestas, los bordados y demás fastos cortesanos empezaban a quedarle pequeño, muy pequeño.

–¡Un caballero! –Exclamó la septa, horrorizada, sin dar crédito a sus oídos–. ¡Una erudito! Deja de decir tonterías, niña. Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber que el lugar de las señoritas es permanecer en casa o, en tu caso, en el castillo, criando a los niños y cuidando de su hogar para cuando el marido vuelva. Además –la septa se levantó y caminó entorno a Cersei, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con fruncidos labios críticos y con ojos tan severos que la chica se vio balanceando el peso de una pierna a otra, algo intranquila por la rotundidad del escrutinio de la mujer–. Además, no tienes ni la talla ni la destreza para ello. La caballería es para los hombres. Y la erudición, más allá de lo básico y esencial de leer, escribir y contar, también es cosa de hombres. Lo sabes.

–¡Aprendo rápido! –protestó Cersei, contrariada–. Soy inteligente, soy fuerte, soy...

–Una dama. Lo que es que eres es, precisamente eso, una dama.

–¡Pero eso no significa nada! –Se quejó con vehemencia, devolviendo a la mujer una mirada esperanzadora y desafiante. Tan sólo significa que tengo coño donde los otros tienen verga...

–¡Pero bueno! ¡Esa lengua, señorita! –Se escandalizó la mujer, y con razón. Echando fría cólera desde sus ojos oscuros, apartó el lienzo que bordaba y volvió el severo semblante hacia Cersei.

La muchacha torció el gesto, compungida. Su rostro, suave y marfileño, quedó afeado por la expresión enrabietada. La septa era la viuda no desposada de un conde muerto en torneo bajo el filo de una espada noble, dejándola desvirgada, embarazada y sin honor antes de que el matrimonio pactado con precipitación pudiera tapar la mácula en su reputación. Dado que ya no tenía aspirantes a casarse y que el bebé esperado se había perdido en manos de los dioses antes de que su vientre se enterara de que tenía un inquilino hinchado en su interior, había decidido meterse en el Septón y, años más tarde, había aceptado ser el ama de cría de La niña Lannister, como ella misma gustaba en llamarla. Cersei conocía esa historia por rumor indiscreto de las chismosas criadas, pero le costaba encontrar atractivo la idea de que alguien pudiera querer casarse, cuanto menos acostarse, con aquella mujer tan severa, seria y amargada como lo era la septa Lemark.

–Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría tener una espada, como Jaime. O tener un maestre que me enseñe a ser más leída, por lo menos.

¿Sabes tañer la vihuela, tocar el violín, sonar la flauta? –le interrumpió la mujer, hablando por encima de ella.

–Sí, septa, ¡pero no es...!

–¿Sabes bordar? ¿Hacer puntas revés y puntas discretas?

Brillaba un destello de rabia contenida y de una rebeldía in crescendo en los ojos de Cersei cuando la muchacha contestó con los dientes apretados.

–Sí, septa, ¡pero yo no me refiero a...!

–Entonces eres una dama. Y no un caballero –declaró con rotundidad–. Y como dama, tu obligación es prestar atención a las lecciones de aquí, de ahora. Ya no tienes a una niña de los castigos, pero como sigas en esa actitud, Pequeña Lannister, me veré obligada a castigarte yo misma, no lo dudes. Si no quieres que eso pase, haz honor a tu doncellez y compórtate como ello merece. Actúa de acuerdo con tu posición de noble cuna y como requiere el menester de la hija de La Mano del rey. Además... Sí... Dentro de poco empezarán a asomarte los senos. Lo presiento.

Con un gesto más teatral e indiferente que interesado por lo que la septa acababa de anunciar, Cersei se echó hacia atrás, como elevada en éxtasis por una luz gloriosa y celestial. Su boca, no obstante, se dispuso a exclamar algo bien distinto.

–¡Siete infiernos! ¿Qué demonios me importan a mí el tamaño de unas tetas? ¡A la mierda con eso, condenada zorra!

La septa ya no parecía aleccionadora, sino terriblemente enfadada y sobresaltada. Cersei intuyó lo que iba a pasar antes de que la bofetada resonara contra su mejilla izquierda y rebotara contra el silencio de la sala. Se llevó la mano a la cara, más sorprendida que dolorida, sin dar crédito al picor que enrojecía media parte de su semblante.

Era bastante lúcida como para saber que el bofetón era un merecido correctivo, pero, sencillamente, no podía consentirlo. ¡Ella era una Lannister! Eso nadie debía olvidarlo. ¡Era la primogénita del mismísimo señor de Roca Casterly! Rabiosa, Cersei se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla. ¡Era la hija de La Mano del rey! Cersei lanzó a la mujer una mirada desdeñosa, cosecha propia de Tywin Lannister. ¿Quién se creía aquella Don Nadie para pretender escarmentarla? ¡Si era parte de la servidumbre! ¡Un criado! La servidumbre no tenía una vida propia; su vida, al igual que su servicio, estaba supeditada a los amos a los que servían; y aquella septa, por más septa que fuera y por más que actuara como tal, era una criada de su padre. Nada más.

–T–Tú –balbuceó. Cersei odiaba ser incapaz de protestar, que le temblara la voz antes siquiera de que su lengua escupiera las palabras–. ¿Co–Cómo has pod–i–do?

–¿Y tú, Pequeña Lannister? ¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas palabras tan mal sonantes! –La indignada mujer era ajena al complot de emociones que bullía tras el hermoso cogote de la joven–. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de educación todos estos años? ¡Ni que fueras una plebeya! ¡Una vulgar campesina! ¡Si te oyera tu madre, la matarías por segunda vez del disgusto, seguro!

Hacía ya casi seis años que Joanna Lannister había muerto, pero aún la mención de su nombre provocaba una angustia insuperable en el pecho de la muchacha, y aquella septa lo sabía, seguro, de ahí que quisiera hacerla chantaje emocional con el recuerdo de la posible opinión que tendría sobre ella la mujer que le había visto nacer y a la que ella había visto morir. Siempre que intentaba pensar en el rostro de su madre, Cersei no hallaba más que una basta ausencia, un vacío doblegado al dolor, a la esterilidad de una pérdida irrevocable. Recuerdos de castigos antiguos pasaron raudos por la mente de Cersei, provocándole una pátina de sudor en las palmas de las manos y un rencor sordo en la memoria. Una vez más, echó en falta a la señora Lannister. Restregó las manos contra la falda para secarse el sudor que las había recubierto, mientras volvían a ella los gritos de su madre rompiendo el tenso silencio de una noche sepulcral y expectante. Eso, precisamente, maldijo en silencio en su fuero interno, sí que lo recordaba nítidamente.

–¡Mira que andar soltando esos vocablos...!

Cersei no escuchaba. Pensó en qué haría el poderoso Tywin Lannister, en una situación improbable en la que un inferior se atreviera a alzarle la mano. Matarlo, probablemente. Se enderezó, altiva, agarró repentinamente la pechera de la mujer y la obligó a inclinarse para tenerla a su misma altura. La septa Lemark era robusta, pero el repentino gesto de la muchacha la pilló por sorpresa, por lo que casi se dobló en dos ante la fuerza del brazo de Cersei. Ésta acercó el rostro al de la mujer y murmuró con un susurro amenazador qué le haría ella, y después su padre, en caso de que se atreviera a golpearla de nuevo.

–Mandarme a azotarte por segunda y sexta y séptima vez, seguro –aseguró la septa, impertérrita al genio vivo y desatado de la joven–. Hasta el pequeño gnomo sabe cómo comportarse debidamente a estas alturas. ¡Hasta el díscolo de tu hermano gemelo lo sabe!

–¡A mí no me compares con ese pequeño demonio!

El cuerpo de Cersei se estremecía de arriba a abajo de acumulada cólera.

–¿Y si no qué? ¿De lo contrario, qué me vas a hacer? ¿Con qué más cosas vas a amenazarme, hija de...? –La septa se interrumpió para mirar a la chica con fingido desconcierto–. Discúlpame, pero me temo que no he oído tu nombre al completo.

Ella era una niña buena, muy buena, que podía volverse una verdadera leona cuando se la provocaba. Y aquella septa la había provocado al compararla con aquel monstruo que tenía como hermano, claro que sí, al amenazarla con chivarse a su padre, al despertar el doloroso recuerdo de su difunta madre y, sobre todo, sobre todo, al desdeñar a Jaime, a su Jaime, en su presencia.

–Estoy aquí para educarte y enseñarte a ser una dama como es debido, pequeña Lannister, y no a complacerte en tus caprichos, ni a ti ni a tu revoltoso gemelo. Y si para ello tengo que abofetearte de nuevo...

–Ah, cállate de una vez –menospreció Cersei al tanto estampaba con fuerza la frente en la nariz ganchuda de la septa, le echaba el lienzo a medio bordar a la cara, y se apartaba de un salto movida como un resorte por el chasquido inconfundible de una nariz rota y la sangre que empezaba a derramarse barbilla abajo de la estupefacta mujer.

No, no había sido despiadada, se dijo con convicción, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la entrada del salón de costura. Sólo defendía lo que era suyo, lo que le pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento. Y eso era el respeto a los pocos seres queridos que tenía, tanto al vivo como al muerto, y la repudia tajante hacia el enano. ¡Por los siete dioses! ¡Mira que compararla con aquel anadeante ser!

–¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! –Cersei se inclinó levemente ante la septa. No fue una reverencia elaborada, correcta y respetuosa, sino más bien desgarbada, condescendiente y despectiva. Y Cersei la ejecutó a sabiendas, con energía y rebeldía.

–Tu padre se enterará de esto, tenlo por seguro –gritó a sus espaldas la septa. Su voz llegó amortiguada. Si era por el pañuelo de encaje con el que trataba de poner fin a la hemorragia, si era por la puerta del salón que se giraba sobre sus goznes para cerrarse tras la espalda de su escurridiza pupila o si, simplemente, era por la indignación de verse asaltada por una mocosa que no le llegaba ni a la altura del codo, Cersei no lo sabía muy bien y, ciertamente, le importaba poco más que un bledo–. Aunque te escondas, lo que te hará cuando se entere, será poco en comparación con lo sucedido hoy aquí.

En realidad Cersei no precisaba de un recordatorio ni una advertencia para que tuviera en mente aquello. A pesar de que fue su madre, y más tarde, tras el fallecimiento de ésta, su septa, las encargadas de su educación, la muchacha no había puesto nunca en duda que su padre, ya estuviera cerca o lejos, ya estuviera atareado u ocioso, podría encontrarla sin titubeos ni preámbulos en cualquier rincón en el que a ella se le ocurriera ocultarse, sacarla en volandas de ahí con tan sólo mover uno de sus dedos imperioso de esa mano de decreto que tanto gustaba a la Corte real, ponerla en pié ante él con un simple vistazo, y traspasar sus defensas, las barreras que guardaban celosamente sus secretos, con tan sólo mirarla un instante a los ojos, aun cuando tuviera probablemente el resto de su atención centrada en un asunto de gobierno jurisdiccional.

Cersei corría escaleras abajo, agarrada al pulido pasamano de piedra, descendiendo tan rápida y silenciosa como el frufrú de la falda del vestido de seda rosa y la excitación del enojo se lo permitía. Se paró brevemente en el rellano para recuperar el aliento una vez se hubo convencido de que estaba sola en el rellano. Aprovechó para librar a sus cabellos de la red que los contenía, arrojando las orquillas al suelo de cualquier forma; se quitó también los zapatos que la apretaban y los pateó con saña, sintiendo una sombría satisfacción al verlos rodar escalera abajo.

Se echó la larga melena tras las orejas y la espalda y realizó una trenza apresurada con todo el puñado de mechones rubios, escondiéndolos después bajo un casco de caballero de tela que ella misma había tejido y que tenía bien oculto bajo el vestido, impidiendo así que se echaran sobre su rostro y le estorbaran la vista. Había elegido sabiamente aquel día la ropa, porque a sus dedos no le costaron soltar las lazadas y botones para sacarse el vestido por la cabeza, desvelando bajo la vestimenta un atavío propio de entrenamiento, un traje echo a medida de Jaime y opuestamente femenino.

Dio gracias a los dioses porque el vestido fuera de seda; eso le permitió arrugarlo de cualquier forma y meterlo echa una bola sedosa en uno de los bolsillos de la armadura, su segunda capa de vestuario. En un visto y no visto, ya no era una chica atada a las obligaciones de su sexo. ¡Já! ¡Y luego para que la septa Lemark dijera lo contrario! De inmediato volvió a ponerse en marcha, avanzando como un vendaval vestido de chico, descendiendo planta a planta hasta el patio exterior donde los hombres se entrenaban.

Mientras Cersei pasaba como un fantasma por los corredores que tan bien se sabía de memoria, nadie la detuvo. Los pocos sirvientes que le salieron al paso no eran quienes para osar preguntar por qué el futuro señor de Roca Casterly corría como una sombra veloz y qué buscaba, y para los vigilantes que patrullaban la entrada, lo que importaba era lo que pretendía entrar en la mansión que custodiaban, y no lo que se escurría y salía expulsado como una brisa de entre sus propias paredes. Cersei se detuvo paulatinamente ante una puerta firmemente cerrada, clavando la vista en los leones rojos y dorados que embellecían el grueso marco de caoba; los leones le devolvieron directamente la mirada. Tenían una pata levantada, las garras arqueadas, como si estuvieran apunto de atrapar y desgarrar algo, y las colas en alto, como si estuvieran barriendo la insignificante basura en la que hubieran quedado reducidas sus presas.

La mente de la chica no llegaba a comprender por qué aquellos leones dibujados, que hasta entonces habían sido en su cabeza un dibujo grabado como recordatorio del poder de su familia y linaje en el resto de las cortes nobles de Poniente, aparecían siempre sin aquellos desgarrados huesos a sus pies, mientras que en aquella puerta no era así. Si bien los huesos eran una señal inequívoca de advertencia, de que por aquella puerta no se podía pasar, hizo caso omiso como siempre del aviso, la empujó y flanqueó rápidamente la entrada.

Daba a un pasillo oculto que a su vez desembocaba en una escalera oculta que a su vez giraba en un recodo en penumbra salido de una bifurcación curva que, finalmente, iba a converger de lleno al exterior. Cuando llegó al patio, Cersei se ocultó tras uno de los pilares de piedra, asomando sólo el rostro tras una de sus esquinas blancas, justo a diez pasos de donde se hallaba descansando Jaime.

–Chist-chist-chist –siseó de forma queda -¡cómo deseaba saber silbar!- en un ritmo de clave que sólo Jaime y ella conocían –. Estoy aquí, ven –pidió al ver que su hermano miraba entorno así, reconociendo el sonido.

Despacio, cuidando de no ser descubierto, Jaime se aproximó hacia donde se escondía ella.

–¿Cambio? –preguntó únicamente. No necesitaban más palabras para la práctica de un juego de intercambio que llevaban realizando desde niños.

Cersei sonrió. Jaime la abrochó las hebillas de la ribeteada armadura de la que se había despojado con premura, y la entregó también el yelmo sudado así como la ligera espada alargada de plata con hoja ahusada y filo embotado, diseñado para la mano de un niño de diez años y que le mandaban utilizar en las sesiones de entrenamiento. Y, en un visto y no visto, era ella quien blandía la espada de madera y Jaime quien descansaba en el refugio del corredor, la escalera y la puerta secreta.

Era una sensación tan agradable estar lejos de la mirada evaluadora de la septa que Cersei pensó que bien podía ponerse a gritar y a bailar de júbilo de un momento a otro. Sobreponiéndose a la alegría, siguió ejecutando las posturas que enseñaban a Jaime, o mejor dicho a quien creían que era Jaime, con la espada ahusada bien sujeta en las manos y el nudo de la garganta diluido en un acuoso suspiro de alivio. Si retrasaban su momento de volver a la costura, la septa Lemark no se mostraría ni comprensible ni indulgente ni, mucho menos, alegre. Pero Cersei sentía que aquello era lo suyo. Aquello era lo que quería.

Horas más tarde, con la caída noche oscura asomando su ojo aterciopelado por el cielo encapotado de estrellas, Cersei se estaba cambiando en su dormitorio, imperturbable a la mirada curiosa de Jaime que la observaba desde el gran lecho, donde el chico se había echado a descansar nada más abandonar el patio de entrenamiento y de entrar de puntillas en el cuarto de su hermana en una cita tan diaria como secreta, y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación, inundada por la discreta luz del anochecer del largo verano, ya que ella misma había dejado retiradas las cortinas de la ventana al salir aquella mañana, era espaciosa, lujosa y confortable, con un gran tocador, un armario imponente, una cómoda no menos pequeña y majestuosa, y una amplia cama con dosel en la que se arrojó de bruces nada más despojarse sin pudor de toda ropa, acurrucándose como dos cucharas recién pulidas, junto a un Jaime no menos desnudo que ella.

Que las cortinas estuvieran corridas desvelando la amenaza de la mirada del exterior, a despecho de que los aposentos de Cersei daban de bruces con las copas de un implantado jardín frondoso, garantizaba que no fueran a hacer nada más que lo que hacían los hermanos normales, es decir, abrazarse pudorosamente, a pesar de hallarse ambos tan desnudos como el día de su nacimiento; no obstante, bajo las sábanas, las manos gemelas exploraban libres y seguras dos cuerpos que se complementaban como alma y esencia.

Como un matrimonio viejo, estuvieron hablando de las pesquisas y travesuras del día, al tanto los dedos viajaban a zonas íntimas, descansaban en montes lampiños que finalizaban en unos verticales labios rosados y en un asta coronado en humedad blancuzca, y practicaban un entrenamiento tan condenado como seductor.. Horas tenía el día, minutos la vida y prorrogados segundos la existencia, pero sólo en esos momentos, en esos instantes, era cuando Cersei se sentía comprendida, entera, completa.

Porque durante el tiempo en que se prodigaban esas caricias mutuas, esos sinceros sondeos corporales piel a piel realizadas a espaldas de toda Roca Casterly y del mundo entero, podía vislumbrar y disfrutar un presente marcado, decidido y pautado sólo por ella misma. Junto a su hermano y su amado, su alma gemela y suplementaria, su infancia y su niñez, su sueño y su pesadilla, su espejo y su mitad, hallaba lo que tanto andaba buscando:

Su lugar en el castillo, su posición en la vida, su papel en el mundo.

Gracias al abanico de caricias que nadie más que él parecía estar dispuesto a entregarle sin reservas, Cersey hallaba el basto complejo de su identidad… Siempre con Jaime, gracias a Jaime, siempre de la mano de Jaime.


End file.
